Q's bogus adventure
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Q goes to Gotham City for what reason to represent his father's company at the International auto show and with 007 too busy to watch his back, Bond enlists Batman Bruce Wayne to make sure he stays out of trouble, but what trouble can he get into?
1. Chapter 1

**Q's bogus adventure**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : The characters of James Bond and Batman are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

 **AN** : This will be a mini-prequel set months between Sky Asylum and Agent of the Amazon.

The character of Q is Horace Boothrody III is the grandson of Major Boothroyd the original Q and was seen in the James Bond Jr. cartoon series, as I don't like that series, but the current Q is Horace Boothrody III. His father the former Q who was R at first in which he was played by John Cleese as I will give his father an OC name of Reginald Boothrody II

Also some reviews would be nice **.**

* * *

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Going off on a Adventure**

 **Q-branch lab: MI-6 headquarters**

 **London England, the United Kingdom**

The lowest levels of the building, underground. Where the realms of conception were regularly broken, where the boundaries of science were often thwarted and upgrades happened everyday, suited men and women who are wearing white lab coats are working hard to do what they do best in the Q-branch or Q division to supply agents with whatever they need with a mission or something else of importance, but all of them report to the Quartermaster in which he is responsible of what goes on in the Q-branch as his predecessors have done over the decades

Right now the young Q is sighing as a vehicle is brought in that is full of bullet holes and damage as it is an Aston Martin DB10, it is going to take a lot of time and effort to restore this vehicle, however after chatting with his father young Horace has to go overseas to represent his family's company at a international auto show in a city in America that has a reputation in being tough and crime ridden, another double-0 agent double-009 as she explained to him what happened as it wasn't 007's fault this time and he assured her it would be fixed.

As he stared at the vehicle, across the way the elevator doors stepped out and a mysterious man appeared as he is tall about 6 ft 2 190lbs with short, but dark dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes, he is dressed in a dark gray suit with a silky blue tie and black shined leather shoes, on his right wrist is his omega semester watch with the latest gadgets from the Q-branch and hidden within his suit is a black gun holster that holds his primary weapon a Walther P99 pistol, he walked past the white lab coated people as they know he is here.

He is a British intelligence agent with a license to kill, he is double-0-seven James Bond and the lab people know he has reputation in damaging or breaking a few things of the Quartermaster and has had banter conversations in which they found amusing to annoy Q, Bond had seen Q staring at the damaged vehicle as he placed his hand upon the young man's shoulder and Q had gasped in surprise he hated when agents do that and of course 007 is here in which his father and grandfather had worked with him in the past.

"Looks like they don't make them like they used to," said Bond with a flawless British accent "You really need to stop playing with your toys,"

"007, grow up and pay attention these are not toys-"said Q

"I know, I know," chuckled Bond "So is there a reason you need me for something, M just sent me off on a mission and I came to pick up a few things,"

"My father," said Q "Wants me to represent our company at the International auto show in a few days time in a American city, I wanted to ask for your help considering you have been to this city before,"

"I can't help you there as M assigned me on a mission," said Bond "What is the name of the city?" he asked

"Gotham city," said Q

"Ah, you're going on a adventure," said Bond "Best to keep out of trouble in that city it can be rather rough, so when do you leave,"

"Soon," said Q "As the auto show is in a few days time and I rather get there ahead of time,"

"Perhaps I can ask someone to watch your back," said Bond

"Good do just that," said Q

Bond nodded as he moved away for a moment as he picked up the phone as he pressed the auto dial button and hears a voice on the other line that sounded dark and raspy.

"It's me, we need to talk," said Bond

* * *

 **Gotham City, Connecticut USA**

 **Batcave**

In a cave under Wayne Manor is a cave but not an ordinary cave as it is dark and creepy just like the person who dwells in the cave. Numerous of object and places are situated in this cave. A flock of bats fly from one place to another as this place is of legends for this place is the legendary Bat Cave the main headquarters of Bruce Wayne/ Batman the crime fighter, hero and vigilante.

Wayne used the caves as a sanctum and to store his then-minimal equipment. As time went on, Wayne found the place ideal to create a stronghold for his war against crime, and has incorporated a plethora of equipment as well as expanding the cave for specific uses. Often, Bruce Wayne is depicted as having discovered the cave as a child, falling into it during exploration of the grounds in his youth.

The cave is accessible in several ways. It can be reached through a secret door in Wayne Manor itself, which is almost always depicted as in the main study, often behind a grandfather clock which unlocks the secret door when the hands are set to the time that Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered, 10:48 P.M.

Another secret entrance, covered by a hologram, waterfall or a camouflaged door, allows access to a service road for the Batmobile. Another alternate entrance is the dry well where Bruce originally discovered the Batcave. The Batcave serves as Batman's command center, where he monitors all crisis points in Gotham and the world.

The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer whose specs are on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies; it permits global surveillance and also connects to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on Batman's foes and his allies. A series of satellite link-ups allows easy access to Batman's information network anywhere around the globe. The systems are protected against unauthorized access.

Additionally, the cave features state-of-the-art facilities such as a crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for each type, trophies of past campaigns, a large bat colony, and a Justice League teleporter.

It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Batman and his allies. The cave is sometimes powered by a nuclear reactor, but most often by a hydroelectric generator made possible by an underground river. As the flock of bats fly near the super computer their dropping landed on the floor with several splat sounds and these flock of bats fly else where.

Footsteps are heard as a man walks up to the pile of bat poop as this man is a Caucasian male. He stands at 5 ft 10 210lbs with balding hair consisting of white and black hair, his eyes are blue. He is dressed in a full butler's out fit. He is a former MI-6 agent double-0-four that doesn't have a license to kill any more due to quitting the service to become a butler to the Wayne family his name is Alfred Penny Worth.

Then he noticed his master, Bruce Wayne Batman staring at the bat computer, until a transmission line came from an unknown source that is contacting his master and Bruce wondered who is calling as he pressed button upon the computer as a voice he recognized on the other line.

" _It's me, we need to talk_ ," said Bond

"Is this a social call or is there a treat to Gotham I should be warned about James," said Bruce

" _Neither as there is a man I want you to keep an eye on_ ," said Bond " _To make sure he stays out of trouble, while visiting Gotham city,"_

"Name," said Bruce

" _His name is Horace Boothrody the 3_ _rd_ , _as you might be well aware if you are not he'll be there_ _at the International auto show in Gotham that will take place in a few days time,"_

"Is there a reason why," said Bruce "And yes I will be at the IAS,"

" _You will eventually know he is the son of the owner of car making company_ ," said Bond " _As I cannot be there to protect him, considering I have another mission to get to_ ,"

"Never gets old does it," said Bruce

" _Nope never does_ ," said Bond "Will it be a problem,"

"No," said Bruce "As I will make sure Mr. Boothrody stays out of trouble in my city, you have my word on it and what does Q say on the matter,"

" _Q will say the same thing as it is important to keep him out of trouble in Gotham_ ," said Bond " _Good, very good, I got to go now_ ," All there was a click afterwards.

This made Batman frown for a moment and wondered why Q or Bond would have him keep an eye on a man; he will figure it out later as he is the world's greatest detective after all and gets in touch with one of his allies in Gotham oracle.

"It's me," said Bruce

" _What is it_ ," asked Barbra

"I want you to look up information on a man named Horace Boothrody III," said Bruce

" _Already on it_ ," said Barbra " _Done, son of_ Reginald Boothrody II and grandson of Major Boothroyd, as his father owns the Aston Martin company and his son will be there at the auto show in a few days, bright student at a couple of colleges majored in-"

"Anything else important," said Bruce "Any connection to James or Q,"

" _None_ ," said Oracle " _But I found information on someone whose family a grudge against the grandfather_ ,"

"Names," said Bruce

"The cobblepots," said Barbra

"Interesting," said Bruce "Mr. Boothroyd will be here in several hours, I'll have Batgirl keep watch on him when he is in the airport while I go on patrol,"

" _Understood_ ," said Barbra

* * *

 **Iceberg Lounge**

The Iceberg lounge is one of the hottest places in town as people are coming and going to this place, as a certain blue collard criminal runs this place as he is in his office at the moment, while his staff is doing their jobs as he is smoking a Cuban cigar while sitting in his chair and is on the phone as he sneering at hearing the voice of a contact of his, this man's name is Oswald Cobblepot known as the penguin who dresses just like one and has known to use trick umbrellas from time to time. He hangs up the phone and looks across from him.

He is a suited man half dressed nice and half dressed not so nice, even his face looked half/half of something in which ever since the Joker was taken out forever there has been a power struggle as Oswald decided to form an alliance with him anyway, as he used to be a district attorney and the best too, until his face was scarred forever, he goes by the name Harvey Dent, but he does by another name of Two-Face.

"My contact tells me that someone important will be going to the auto show that can be our golden goose," said Oswald

"Who would that be?" asked Two-face

 **"** Horace Boothrody III," smiled Oswald

"Never heard of him," said Two-face

"His father owns an auto company, a company that makes vehicle and can be useful in making one's for ourselves to rival and surpass the bat mobile our dark knight friend rides," said Oswald

"Kidnapping, ransom" said Two-Face "Rather old, but to get him to make a car for us to rival and surpass the bat mobile I am interested, Heads says I join you and do it or tails I don't join you and go ahead to kill him anyway," Two-face flips a coin as it lands on heads "Heads it is,"

"He'll be at a airport in several hours," said Oswald

"I'll send some men to pick him up if you know what I mean," said Two-face

"I do," nodded Oswald

He watched Two-face leave as he leaded back and neglected to mention that his family and the boothrodys are old enemies dating back to his grandfathers time and young Horace's grandfathers time as well, he was planning on kidnapping him anyway and once he is done with him, he will dispose of the young man.

* * *

 **Gotham International airport**

 **Several hours later**

After the plane had landed at the airport in which it came from Heathrow airport in London, as Horace Boothrody the 3rd hated flying and got a little airsick, but he kept it under control and got off the plane, as he brought along a few things in his bag just in case trouble came to him, as the objects look like common things that people use and knows there is a Cobblepot living in Gotham.

The airport is busy in which people are going about their business and up ahead he sees a sigh that reads Horace Boothrody the 3rd being held up by a man who is with several tough looking men as Horace didn't ask for a ride, he went ahead to rent a car and find a hotel as he walked past a young woman who is nearby and wearing a trench coat, Horace calmly walked past the men, only to have them follow him and the trench coated woman followed them as well, Q sighed as he knows this leads to trouble.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	2. Chase him

**Q's bogus Adventure**

Chapter: 2

 **Chase him**

* * *

 **Gotham International airport**

Horace Boothrody the 3rd rarely goes some where as in out of the country as he hated flying, but overcame his fear as he still hated it and the moment he had stepped out of the plane and walked past people who seem to want him did not look very friendly and rather rough, in which he wished 007 was here, as he is not and on a mission at the moment, so he won't be back anytime soon and 007 had mentioned that he had the dark knight known as the Batman to watch over him and Q knows who he really is under that mask.

Of course he had passed by a woman in a trench coat who could be one of those bat clan people that Batman hangs out with and so Horace walked quickly through a sea of people as the thugs are chasing after him until he got to the doors as two men draw out their weapons and point at him, however they are ordered to take him alive in which Horace put his hands up as they approach him, but quickly Q takes something out of his pocket that is a bike horn and the both men looked surprised but laugh.

"Seriously a bike horn," said one of them

"Come with us before we plug you," said another one.

"Well I don't like to toot my own horn," said Horace

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a costumed woman battling those men with a series of martial arts moves that would either put Chuck Norriss or Bruce Lee to shame as time to make his move and pressed the rubber end of the horn as a loud sound echoed in the background that sounded like this.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

The sound made peoples ears hurt in front of them as the two armed men are propelled backwards crashing into the glass and landing hard upon the top of the taxi, Horace made a run for it outside as Cassandra Cain Batgirl had taken out the men with no problem and watched as the person's who Oracle showed a picture of him is leaving the airport and decided to watch his back as Horace headed to the parking area as he has a rent-a-car ready for him to go to the hotel.

Putting the horn away in his pocket as he came up to the parking valet and told him he has a car waiting for him as the parking valet went to go get it and it wasn't long before the car arrived, then the valet handed him the keys and Horace had his luggage shipped ahead of time by sending it to the hotel. So the keys are in the ignition of the vehicle and got in, suddenly he heard something and turned to his left as he gasped in surprise how did she get in the passenger seat, batgirl sits besides him.

"Uh…hi," said Horace "I take it you are here to protect me,"

Cassandra barely speaks a few words, but can read body language and does known sign language which she learned from a mystery man who saved her from some big man called Jaws according to Oracle, she nodded and gave thumbs up.

"Yes…." She said slowly

* * *

 **Streets of Gotham city**

Horace drives off in which he had studied the layout of Gotham city and knows what hotel he is staying in as it is owned by Bruce Wayne and it's in the heart of the city, he got a creepy feeling about the city as it is dark and brooding, also the sky looked dark and Batgirl noticed how nervous he looked, but put a comfortable hand on his shoulder as Horace smiled while driving.

Perhaps it will be smooth sailing to the hotel without any trouble, but he doesn't want to jinx it and kept on driving until he sees from the rear view mirror several cars behind him and speeding up as one of them rammed in the back of the car as the both of them felt it. Horace slammed his foot on the gas peddle to pick up speed, he can drive a car as he had been practicing and testing gadget filled vehicles, but this is not and he hears gun shots as he made a hard right.

Then batgirl climbs out of the vehicle and is on top of the roof of the car, Horace hoped she knows what she is doing and she throws a few bateranges as the metal objects slice the tires of a few vehicles as the vehicles crash, then she leaps off the roof of the vehicle and lands on one of the pursuing vehicles, the driver tried to shake her off, but she managed to throw the driver out, and knock out the passenger by kicking him out, then the car spins out of control and slammed into another pursuing vehicle.

"Not bad," muttered Horace

Once again he is being chased by people in motorcycles and a person in a semi-truck; yikes talk about getting into a lot of trouble and while driving he hears a thud as Batgirl got back into the vehicle, he has a plan and took out of his pocket some marbles as he threw them out the window as Batgirl is puzzled by what he just did and then watched as bikers ran over the marbles in explosive fashion, but the semi truck kept on coming and knows he has to shake them.

"Oh dear," said Horace

A intersection is blocked by a few armed men and Q wondered where the cops are at, never around when you need them and one of them has a rocket launcher in which they are told to capture this man alive, but in what condition is up to them and there is a bounty on his head only for alive and not dead, gripping hard on the steering wheel and the missile streaks out of the launcher, at that very moment Horace turned the wheel to make the vehicle flip over and it did as the missile sailed past the vehicle and the driver of the semi-truck never saw it coming.

The missile slams right into the semi-truck that causes an explosion that can be heard all around, smoke and fire filled the sky, Horace continued to drive as he used a side street to get away, until a thud is heard on the roof of the car and then a blade from a sword pierced the vehicle and almost sliced his shoulder, Horace slammed his foot on the break in which he is amazed someone flips over the car and lands a few feet away. Batgirl narrowed her eyes as she got out of the vehicle and knows who it is; it's her mother Lady Shiva as a sneering smile formed upon her lips.

"I take it you know who this is," said Horace

"Yes…." said Batgirl "Go"

"Horace Boothrody III I am your death," said Shiva "But I am going to take you alive today, as you have a price on your head"

"I know someone who likes exotic women," said Horace "But I will pass with you,"

Gulping in fear he turned the vehicle around to head to another side street as he looked back for a moment to see Batgirl battling this Shiva woman, yikes he wouldn't want to take her on in a fight in which he goes on a street call Crime Ally in which Q had heard on this place and there is very few people living here and once in it's heyday it was a popular place before the Wayne murders.

As he is driving the car suddenly spins out of control in which he is driving on ice and hits a fire hydrant the crash made him dizzy for a moment, but came too as he spotted a suited person walking towards him holding a strange like gun, damn the oddballs are coming out tonight as he stumbled out of the vehicle.

"There is no where you can run Mr. Boothrody," said the suited man "It will be a cold day in hell before that happens, to run away from Mr. Freeze"

Horace noted that this place has full of costumed clowns running around in which there is some form of power struggle going on between rival criminals since the Joker is dead and turned out to be the former M of MI-6's son, the car is damaged as he had it insured so he made a run for it as Mr. Freeze raised his freeze gun and fired, but missed as Horace ran down the ally and heard police sirens in the background, about bloody time, but also heard that Freeze weapon of his going on.

An idea formulated in his mind as he can lure the Freeze person into a trap as he takes a moments rest and takes out his special Q-phone as he used an app to hack into the cities system and create a trap, as he ran down the street until he got into position and Mr. Freeze came out of the ally and spotted Boothrody standing there as Freeze pointed his gun and is about to fire as Q pressed the app as he made a run for it.

KABOOOOM

The gas main exploded behind him and with no people around this gave him the opportunity to do so, as the explosion came hard right at Freeze in which he never saw it coming as he is thrown half-way across the city and landed in Gotham harbor, while Horace felt the momentum of the explosion and is thrown into a window of a abandoned club that is empty as it ripped his clothing a bit, he has read from reports that 007 goes through this all the time, but experience something like this gave him an adrenalin rush.

Brushing himself off as he'll make the long walk to the Wayne Hotel in Gotham city, he wondered if 007 had to do long walks to hotels on a daily basis, he still has his bag with him and his special Q-phone being blast proof as it still works, so he kept on walking and takes an alternate route, suddenly a brown suited man stands before him and sneered.

"Greetings Mr. Boothrody," said the man "I knew you would be here on time, most people take alternate routes away from crime ally,"

"Another idiot that wants my head, I've become popular," said Horace "Mr….."

"Clock King," said the man "And your time is running out, come quietly and you will not be-"

A patch of fog is everywhere in which the Clock King is taken by surprise as a shadow looms behind him before he could react as he struck down by some bladed gauntlet as he heard a voice say _Run Horace, Run, I'll see you soon_ not wanting to find out what that was Horace continued to run and run then he hears a noise and is kicked from behind.

He stumbled into a few garbage cans as he can see Kabuki like twins both of them females, they look fierce and menacing as he got up and fighting them wouldn't do any good, as he isn't a very good fighter and basically is a nerd, what he lacks with brawn he certainly has with brains and then he sees something shine for a moment down the street, it looked like the freeze gun that landed after the explosion.

Running as fast as he could as the Kabuki like twins chase after him, Horace dives to grab the weapon and fired, nothing as they get closer until he throws it at him and one of them slice it in half in not knowing it is a cold base weapon as it exploded on them, both are frozen, talk about dumb luck, breathing heavily he kept on moving as he has a lot of blocks to walk to, to get to Wayne Hotel

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Gotham City**

Batman Bruce Wayne is patrolling the city and was about to go speak to Penguin in which there is a word out on the street there is a price on the head of Horace Boothrody alive and has heard explosions echoing off in the distance of the city itself, suddenly he is contacted by Oracle.

"Go ahead," said Bruce

" _I take you heard the explosions_ ," said Oracle

"I have, what is going on," said Bruce "Is Mr. Boothrody in my hotel yet,"

" _No, as I hacked into city cameras to show he made a break for it after Lady Shiva showed to collect as Batgirl and heard are currently battling_ ," said Oracle " _GPD reported that Mr. Freeze was chasing a nerdish like man and was caught in some kind of gas main blast in Park Row_ _as it would seem some outside source hacked into the gas main systems to do that_ ,"

"Must be Q's handy work," said Bruce "Have you found any other information about the Boothrody's,"

" _I know his father is married to a woman, but it doesn't say who_ ," said Oracle " _Other than that virtually nothing_ ,"

"There is always something," said Bruce "Where is he located now?" he asked

" _He is about to board one of the trolleys_ ," said Oracle " _Uh-oh looks like trouble is there as well, you better get there_ ,"

"I'm on my way," said Bruce

Bruce wanting to get there in a hurry as he takes a device out of his utility belt and presses a button, moments later the bat plane comes and he gets inside to take off quickly to find out what the trouble is.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	3. Get to the hotel

**Q's bogus Adventure**

Chapter: 3

 **Get to the hotel**

 **Street's of Gotham**

Horace almost didn't get on the Trolley they have in Gotham city, but he did and had very few people on it, mostly were passengers heading home as he took a deep breath as he brought along a bottle of water and gulped it down, as he was battered and sweaty, he is not an agent like 007 and the other British double-0's but he has his own skills and he still has a long way to go before he gets to Wayne hotel in Gotham, he had arraigned it and of course playing it smart he put one hotel room in his name and another a false name, just in case of trouble.

However it seems there is trouble and he has a price on his head, as he does have with him his backpack full of tricks, he leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment, then there is a thud on top of the trolley and a sword slices through the ceiling and makes a hole as a person leaps down, he looked fully armed and has some kind of strange helmet, he got up and made a run for the door to jump out as it is still moving and the helmeted person chased after him.

"Going so soon Mr. Boothrody you may have escaped others, but not me," said the man "I am taking you alive,"

Horace jumped out of the trolley and rolled on the road until he almost crashed into the wall as he got up and made a run for it, the helmeted man gave chase as he is shooting at him, from the bat files he had hacked into as Q this man's name is Deathstroke Slade Wilson, an assassin and unknown to Horace another person is watching from the rooftop and pulled the trigger in which this man never misses, with dumb luck Horace tripped on the side walk as the shot sails over him at the last minute.

Deathstroke wondered if this man is an idiot or very good at escaping, he heard the shot and looked up to see Deadshot in which he considers the other assassin a rival as Deadshot fires at deathstroke while Horace slips away as his shoes are pounding the pavement as he heard the police sirens in the background for he believes is heading towards the shooting that is going on, up ahead there is Gotham mall and it looks closed, perfect for him to use and catch his breath for a moment.

 **Gotham mall**

He had used his Q-phone to hack into the mall systems to open the door and once inside he found a lot of stores, but no security or people around as he made it to the electronics store to lay low for a bit, also to tap into the cameras to find out anyone followed him inside and it would seem someone has one person dressed in black and looked like a spider comes down from the sky window and another who looks erotic dressed in green.

"Someone saw him, come in here," said Black Spider

"He is hiding our pray won't get far," said Jade "It is foolish of him to come in here,"

Horace smiled as he isn't cornered in fact he has trapped them it seems this mall has automatic cleaning bots and so he tapped into the mainframe to activate those cleaning bots to have a little fun and to clean certain people as Jade and Black spider checked store after store by breaking it, it seems that the cleaning bots are activated and attacked them to them it was easy, however the fire alarm went off and activated the sprinklers, Q is having fun and checked to see this place has any garages with any vehicles inside.

Checking the cameras he found none, but found a black car across from his store in which it is a contest car and it's a sports car too, Horace used the Q-phone to hack into the cars mainframe as everything has a computer even in a car as well and both Black Spider and Jade are getting drenched by the sprinklers, but didn't stop them from looking, as if something weird happened the black sports car crashes out from the store and Q made a break for it and got in as he drove away, but not before activating the cleaning bots to short out that electrocuted the pair of assassins

 **Gotham streets**

Horace drove the black sports car by crashing out of the mall doors and now is on the streets once again in which police cars went to go investigate the disturbance in the closed mall. Someone else had been following Horace as it is a costumed woman.

"Oracle is this the guy," said the woman

" _Yes Helen it is_ ," said Oracle " _Make sure he gets to where he needs to go_ , _batman will be catching up with shortly_ "

"Copy that," said Huntress "This guy must be good in dodging dangerous people,"

Huntress is running along the rooftops and had to time it just right as she jumped off the roof and used her momentum to time it just right as she landed on the passenger side of the car as that startled Horace a bit, but kept on driving as Huntress motioned she is a friend and he got the general idea. Then he slammed his foot on the gas, several more blocks to the hotel and looked again in the rearview mirror, oh no not again as a monster truck with a muscular man is inside and Huntress recognized him as Bane.

"This where I get out," said Huntress "I'll keep Bane busy,"

"Uh….ok," said Horace

Huntress got out and went to go battle Bane as Horace kept on driving by using side streets to get there, but suddenly police sirens are heard in the background and now he is being chased by the GPD, oh joy them must think he is a criminal. Horace could stop, but it would be unwise to do so as he can either to trust the local police or not, as he heard in the background.

" _This is the GPD, stop your vehicle at once_ ," said the voice " _Then get out of the vehicle and get on the ground by leaving your hands up, this is you're only warning,_ "

One police car is about to do a P.I.T maneuver and the other police car is speeding from the right, as Horace slammed on the breaks as the police car missed but crashed into the other police car, as Horace drives away but heard more police cars coming and up ahead the police set up a road block as police officers have pointed their guns at him and one of them fired as it barely missed him but smashed the front window, so Horace turned to a side street…. _almost there, almost there_ he thought

Then turned to another street as traffic is light and be glad he didn't hit anyone, until police cars followed right behind him and a police helicopter is above him flying about, he can see up ahead the police set a road block up and have spiked the road, also had stopped one of those trailer ramps that they ship cars in and there is a car dealership nearby so they must of unloaded cars awhile ago, Horace had to act fast and drove towards the trailer ramp, as he controlled the vehicle to pick up speed.

The police watched in amazement as the car with the suspect inside jumps off the trailer ramp, flies over their heads and landed behind them as Horace drove the vehicle into the front entrance of an office building and drives inside to the other entrance of the office building by crashing outwards, _nearly there_ , thought Horace as the helicopter kept on following him in the vehicle as he won't be long before he gets to the hotel.

Going at full speed in the sports car about 100 miles per hour and there it is up ahead the hotel as he had to turn a single corner to get there, then by accident a van carrying newspaper plows into him as his car is spinning around and around, good thing he braced himself and has his seatbelt on, then rolling over a few times until it stopped doing so, as he got dizzy and stumbled out as he puked all over the ground.

 **Wayne Hotel**

Then looking he is here and he is shaking a bit in which he is a bit tired and kept on moving as police cars had come and stopped as officers have stormed out. The front doors opened as he stumbled to the floor in which a pair of expensive shoes are seen and looked up to see a suited man is there, he chuckled a bit as it had been one hell of a time to get here, but he is here now.

"Hi, can I check in now," said Horace "It has been one bloody hell of a ride to get here,"

"I can see that Mr. Boothrody," said Bruce

Bruce Wayne wasn't wearing his bat suit in which he is in his civilian disguise and noticed Commissioner Jim Gordon along with detective Bullock, he was rather impressed in how he got here and he'll handle the police, it is the least he can do.

"Go inside Mr. Boothrody I'll handle the local PD," said Bruce

Wordlessly he got up from the floor and stumbled inside, as he is now finally here, who knew it would be such a hard time to get here and it is only a few days before the auto show here in Gotham city.

 **To be continued?**


	4. Interesting situation

**Q's bogus adventure**

Chapter: 4

 **Interesting situation**

* * *

 **Wayne Hotel: Gotham City**

While Horace Boothrody III stumbled into the hotel that is owned by Bruce Wayne who in fact met him at the door, it had been a long journey to get to the hotel and now he is here. Hot, sweaty and battered he wanted to lay down and then take a shower, he wondered if all missions 007 had is like this. He goes to the front desk to check in and is informed his luggage had arrived as well, nodded he took the key and headed to the elevator.

Bruce Wayne on the other hand in his civilian disguise stands in the lobby of his hotel he owns, but isn't alone as Commissioner Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock stand there in which only moments ago Mr. Boothrody stumble on into his hotel and learned he is a suspect that evaded arrest, Bruce has a lot of influence in this city either with the bat suit or without the bat suit.

"I assure you commissioner that Mr. Boothrody is a guest of mine," said Bruce "All damages will be paid by my company, and he is only an innocent victim, as he was running for his life from those people,"

"That maybe Mr. Wayne," said Gordon "But it doesn't explain the gas main explosion, or the security beach in the mall or death of Clock King, a single man escaping those people makes no sense and he should have been killed,"

"I think Batman helped," said Bullock "As that nut job went over the edge, as clock king was killed by a blade,"

"Detective, Commissioner," said Bruce "Murder and killing is not what the Batman does, if only GPD acted sooner none of this would of happened, so basically all the damage and chaos that happens falls on your shoulders, however Wayne Enterprises will pay for the damage and as for Mr. Boothrody all charges should be dropped."

"All right Mr. Wayne," said Gordon "This Boothrody person is your responsibility now and if the GPD is needed, we will be there, sorry for the inconvenience,"

"No apologies are necessary Commissioner," said Bruce "You're just doing your duty, if you will excuse me now,"

Bruce watched as the commissioner and the detective left as he ordered all police cars to leave and Bruce headed to the inside part of the hotel as he is informed by the hotel staff that Horace Boothrody had checked in to his hotel room, so Bruce pretended to do the rounds of the hotel.

"You get all of that," said Bruce

" _Yes_ ," said Oracle " _Strange it is, that one person can evade so many people while getting to a hotel. Not bad_ ,"

"What about the body of clock king?" asked Bruce

" _Witnesses said that Clock King confronted Mr. Boothrody, but a fog surrounded him and after that was lying on the ground with a stab wound to the chest, you don't think your old girlfriend is here,_ " said Oracle

"It could be possible, I will look into it," said Bruce "How are Huntress and Batgirl,"

" _Huntress is fine and Batgirl just arrived in the hotel_ ," said Oracle " _Looks like she took on Shiva and won_ ,"

"Very well, anything else," said Bruce

" _I looked at the security footage_ ," said Oracle " _As Mr. Boothrody is not going to the hotel room he is staying in, he just entered a room under the name Eli R. Tubby, but there is no name that exists_ ,"

"It's an alias," said Bruce "Not a bad idea on his part, considering if you don't want to be found. If people knew you were in a hotel room you were staying in, it would be the first place people would look and strike, as Mr. Boothrody does have a price on his head,"

" _Right understood_ ," said Oracle

* * *

 **Horace's hotel room**

Horace went to go take a shower as this is his real hotel room as he used the alias of Eli R. Tubby some kind of cowboy businessman from Texas or something like that, after taking a shower as it had been a long road to get here and hopefully he survives the past few days before going to the auto show as a lot can happen and he wasn't alone here as he has a bathrobe on and spots the woman known as Batgirl as her costume looked torn and her breasts are kind of exposed.

"Hey are you ok," said Horace "You look like bloody hell,"

"Yes…." said Cassandra

"Here let me tend to your wounds," said Horace "I know field medicine,"

"Okay…." said Cassandra

He brought along a fist aid kit as she took off her mask, in which she has bruises on her face, but she is about his age and a capable fighter and he got to work, then he looked surprised as she took off her full costume, he is rarely around naked women as he can see the numerous of scars upon her body including recent ones as Horace blushed a bit as Cassandra could tell by his body language that he looked embarrassed.

He continued working on her until he is done and she gave him a peck on his cheek, and then there is a knock at the door, Horace went to look in the hole as it is Bruce Wayne standing there as he opened the door and found Mr. Boothrody standing there in a bathrobe and Cassandra is naked there, raising a brow and wondered if he should of came later.

"It's not what you think Mr. Wayne," said Horace "I know field medicine and patched up her wounds," then turning to her "You can use the shower if you like, you bloody need one,"

She got the general understanding, but she made a slight giggle while heading into the bathroom as Bruce Wayne walked in and he is mildly impressed by the resourcefulness of the man, considering what took him to get here.

"The local police won't bother you Mr. Boothrody," said Bruce "Gotham can be a rather hash place to outsiders," he continued to speak "I learned that Two-face put a price on your head for your capture,"

"I never heard of him," said Horace "Is he someone I should know,"

"It is best not," said Bruce "According to my sources your family has a history with the Cobblepots,"

"Ah, yes…." Said Horace "It goes all away back-"

A fog started to roll in the room and a figure appeared as Bruce recognized the shape as the fog cleared, indeed it is her. What is she doing here? While Horace just rolled his eyes at this. The costume is hooded and gray along with black with a skull mask and a blade on the left hand.

"Mom seriously," said Horace "Just cut that spooky nonsense out,"

"Mom," coursed Bruce and Oracle

"Yes mom," said Horace "I know you two used to date and all,"

Phantasm too off the mask to show it is indeed Bruce Wayne's old girlfriend of Andrea Beaumont, as the both of them have a long history in the past, but the past is the past and the both of them moved on, but Bruce hasn't forgotten her and she hasn't forgotten him as they both stare into each others eyes, as Horace coughed for a moment to break the stare.

"When I heard my own son has a price on his head," said Andrea "I donned the costume to help, very good Horace, you may not have my skills, but at least you learned a few things from me,"

"No wonder a certain friend wanted you protected, because of your mother," said Bruce "I never knew you had a son and I take it you are married,"

"The certain friend didn't want me protected because of my mother there is ummm….another reason," said Horace "As I will get to it later,"

"And what would that be Mr. Boothrody," said Bruce

" _This is starting to sound like an old soap opera_ ," said Oracle

"If I had to guess Miss Gordon is listening in on our conversation," smiled Horace

" _How did he know that_ ," said Oracle

Then all of a sudden a helicopter is heard in the background, in which there is a loud bang felt from one of the upper floors of the hotel, then Andrea suited up and Bruce does have his bat suit on under his regular suit.

" _An armed strike team has stormed the hotel room of where Mr. Boothrody is staying_ ," said Oracle

"Are you going to suit up Bruce," said Andrea

"Perhaps when you two are done, we can talk more in a private location…..like a cave for instance," said Horace

Bruce gave Horace the famous bat stare and said "We are really going to talk," and turned to Andrea "No killing in my city understood,"

* * *

 **To be continued**


	5. To the batcave

**Q's bogus Adventure**

Chapter: 5

 **To the batcave**

* * *

 **Wayne Hotel**

Only moments ago a armed strike team stormed the hotel room of where Horace Boothrody III is staying in as two helicopters are circling overhead of the hotel building. Bruce Wayne, Horace Boothrody II, his mother Andrea Belmont or her last name is now Boothrody are in the false hotel room as Cassandra came out of the shower fully nude and noticed there is more company as it is a woman she had never seen before and quickly put on her batsuit.

"What…" asked Batgirl

"Nothing, take him to the cave," said Bruce

"Horace is there something I should know," said Andrea "Are you and this girl-"

"Mom seriously," said Horace "She got nude right in front me and well….I patched her up,"

"Robin," said Bruce "Get to the cave we will have visitors and inform Alfred of the situation,"

" _Got it boss_ ," said Robin

"Just like old times Bruce," said Andrea

"Hardly," said Bruce "Just don't bail out on me,"

"And just don't go brooding like I've heard you been doing all these years," said Andrea "One day this city will kill you, as you can't be batman forever,"

Bruce and Andrea suited up as they went to go confront the armed people who stormed this place, as Cassandra in her bat suit noticed the one they called Boothrody staring at Batman's butt a little bit, but he turned to her as he realized they have a way out as Horace takes out his Q-phone and hacks into the computers to the bat plane that is flying high over head of the building and is hiding in the clouds.

"I hope you understand I have an idea," said Horace "Follow me,"

"No….." said Batgirl

Then using the Q app as he summon batman's bat plane and he runs out, but he changed first into clothing he has with him and took what he needed, the bat plane has a set of coordinates, gun fire erupted in the background as Batman along with Phantasm take on armed gunmen who are working for Black Mask with a series of martial arts and combat moves as a second team of armed people dropped into the hotel and then spilt up to find Horace Boothrody III.

Horace and Batgirl are running down the hall and went one level down as the elevator is a bad idea, until suddenly an armed team spotted them and shot at them as Batgirl threw a few batterangs at them, however Q used the Q-phone to change coordinates as he motioned to her to head to the window as he thought to himself _I hate flying_ , _but best to get it over with_

Then as they reached the window, both of them jumped out and fall below until a loud noise stopped them from falling as the both of them landed on the bat plane. Horace got in the drivers seat of the bat-plane and Batgirl sat behind him as the hatch closes, taking a deep breath he controlled the wheel as he flies away, but not before being followed by three unmarked attack helicopters.

" _Uh…Bruce_ ," said Oracle _"It seems Mr. Boothrody has take over your plane_ ,"

"Andrea and I will use the batmobile to get to the cave," said Batman "Mr. Boothrody has some explaining to do,"

* * *

 **Skies of Gotham**

Horace has tested out air craft before and flown with 007 more than once, as this batplane is way different and he is being fired upon by three unmarked attack helicopters as he took evasive actions, in which he controlled the plane to avoid the shots and turned to the left in which to lose them in the city, that alone wasn't some easy task and is not thinking about crashing or getting air sick. Just survival, also nothing more.

The three helicopters split up as one of them is chasing him and the others go else where, but Q has a pretty good idea of what they are planning to do by boxing him in and taking down the plane, he flies into one of the tight spaces between the buildings, but suddenly a helicopter is in front of him and so he narrowed his eyes to pick up speed as shots are heard in the background that dinged the plane, then at the last moment he used the controls to rise up between them.

Both helicopters collided between each other as an explosion had taken place and the people in both buildings, were not around at the time, debris fall to the ground and now where is the third helicopter, then warnings go off as heat seeking missiles have been fired. Well it is time to do some fancy flying and used countermeasures to have the heat seekers go elsewhere

It wasn't long before they locked onto him again and ugh more fancy flying, he remembered this plane as gadgets and perhaps it is time he installed one himself as he quickly hooked up the Q-phone to the bat plane and downloaded one, after the download was completed rather quickly he pressed the app as the plane vanished or turned invisible as the heat seekers have nothing to lock on to as they exploded in the sky and the third helicopter wondered where it went to.

Suddenly the bat plane appeared right in front of the helicopter and fired it's missiles, that alone caused the helicopter to be shot down as the debris landed in the waters of the harbor below, out of the corner of his eye GPD helicopters are coming and so Horace controlled the bat plane to leave the area in a hurry and set a course for the bat cave.

Batgirl smiled in noticing how good he is, in doing this and she does not say much, but it seems by his body language he does not like this sort of thing and just wanted to get out of the plane, also he is very cute.

* * *

 **Batcave: Under Wayne Manor**

Any landing you can walk away from is a good one as the bat plane with Q and batgirl descended from the sky, flying into a holographic water fall and scratched it a bit by almost touching the ceiling, until finally stopping as the plane almost crashed into the wall as the hatch opened up as Batgirl jumped out and Horace stumbled out as he puked over the side a couple of times, then he kissed the ground as well in which he is met by Robin, Alfred and Oracle.

"I love the ground," said Horace "Uh…hi," he waved

"Not bad flying," said Oracle

"Batman actually let you fly," said Robin "Wow I wonder he'll let me fly the plane someday,"

"Okay I admit it I am batman," said Alfred

"No your not," said Horace "Your former double-0-four Alfred Pennyworth,"

"Mr. Boothrody," said Batman "We need to talk," while looking at him with his famous bat glare.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	6. Boothrody's tale

**Q's bogus Adventure**

Chapter: 6

 **Boothrody's tale**

* * *

 **Batcave: Under Wayne Manor**

Horace Boothrody III known only to a few as Q stands there in the bat cave as he just moments ago arrived in the bat plane as he hated flying, but had to be done and he wasn't alone as Batgirl was with him at the time, now they are here in the infamous Bat cave with all the objects he has heard about, he noticed the bat glare is upon him as Horace just cleared his throat and noticed the others are there.

He knows about the others like former double-0 MI-6 agent, Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake Robin III, Oracle the former Batgirl and the current Batgirl who is about his age along with his mother Andrea Boothrody who goes by the name Phantasm, fixing his glasses as he has one hell of a time in Gotham City, but trouble and hell seemed to follow him as he had left the airport and right now he is here, here in this place.

"Oh come now Mr. Wayne," said Horace "Surely the worlds greatest detective has figured it out by now, you must be slipping old boy,"

Horace slaps Bruce on the butt that made the dark knight almost jump, he had never had a man slap him in the butt before, sure there have been women and yes he has slapped a few women on the butt, posing a playboy billionaire as he does from time to time, Bruce noticed Andrea almost snickered at what she sees, while the others look on with confusion.

"He's bisexual, Bruce," said Andrea

"Right…." said Bruce slowly and turned to Horace "Explain now,"

"If I had to guess, he's Q right Mr. Boothrody," said Barbra

"Right you are Miss Gordon," said Horace "Nice to finally meet a fellow information dealer and among other things like you, we have spoken online, but never in person."

Likewise," said Oracle "Your cute in person,"

"Whoa! Very cool," said Robin

"Indeed," said Pennyworth

"You knew about this Alfred," said Bruce

"Of course Master Bruce," said Alfred "I have known the Boothrody family for a long time,"

"It would explain that," said Bruce "However I want answers, what is your family's connection with the Cobblepots, why did Two-face put a price on your head,"

"Bruce, go easy," said Andrea "That is my son you are talking to."

"And you were like this at one time," said Bruce "You drove me to the cape and cowl,"

You chose that yourself," said Andrea "I wonder what if it were like if I stayed and remained together, would Horace been our son,"

"Then what is the your family's connection with the Cobblepots," said Bruce

Batgirl Cassandra Cain looks on as Horace cleared his throat as he always like to explain things in detail as it brought people to attention.

"It goes back to my grandfather's time as a young man," said Horace "As my grandfather told me this once," he continued to speak "Major was a friend to Oswald's grandfather of Harry Oswald, they did everything together….but when WW2 ranged out as my grandfather served in the war, however Harry did not and of course they argued the government should side with the Nazis instead of fighting them,"

"I never met Major as my husband told me he was a great man," said Andrea

"And still is too," said Horace "It caused a slight rift, however at a party in London my grandfather met my grandmother Lori, of course Harry had an eye for her, but was jealous because Lori had fallen in love with Major, that rift continued and Harry stormed out of the party," he added more to the conversation "When Major went to go talk to Harry at the Oswald estate, he noticed something odd going on,"

"And what would that be," said Batman

"A meeting going in between the rest of the Cobblepot family and some Nazi spies in a plan to overthrow the government," said Horace "As Harry wasn't there, but my grandfather eves dropped on the meeting as you know the Cobblepots have a dubious reputation, however my grandfather informed a government official of this and the Cobblepot name was forever shamed and banished from the UK….Harry blamed Major for this and left as well,"

"Time passes doesn't it," said Oracle

"Major had grown up into a man and founded the Aston Martin company," said Horace "As Harry also grown up into a small time hood for the mob and returned from exile to get payback in a way to a hostile takeover of the company, but like any Cobblepot they think too much and plan too much as Harry was put in prison for kidnapping my father when he was a baby and attempted murder of my grandmother,"

"And the Cobblepots hate of the Boothrody's has passed onto Oswald," said Alfred

"Along with his brother Morgan Cobblepot," said Horace "Who in fact was caught selling weapons to the Mob and the Yakuza, he is currently in hiding in North Korea and Oswald tried to reclaim his family fortune back in the UK, but that money is frozen for life and so Oswald is in Gotham where you people call him the penguin,"

"Hmm!," said Batman "It would explain why Two-face put a price on your head as he must be working with Penguin and your family does make Aston Martin's also Mr. Bond drives them as well, so it would be logical to say they are looking for a vehicle to rival my bat mobile,"

"Of course it is," said Horace "The Cobblepots are opportunists like Fergengi in Star Trek,"

"Now what comes next," said Andrea "They have messed with our family long enough,"

"It's very simple mom," said Horace "Payback Q style,"

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	7. Payback

**Q's bogus adventure**

Chapter: 7

 **Payback**

* * *

 **The Batcave: Under Wayne Manor**

Everyone is assembled in the bat cave in which Horace "Q" Boothrody III has a plan and of course there was a startling revelation that he is Q in which Batman frowned as he used a lot of detective work in Bond's background, but found little information as that alone annoyed him in which the legendary Master spy is still a mystery even to him, but Bruce trusts him.

"And what plan in mind you have," asked Bruce "As you call it Q-style"

"Oh it's very simple Mr. Wayne," said Horace "Those people who tried to capture me, will be working for me. I had their backgrounds checked out including there bank accounts, all of them including shadow and private accounts under different names. Sometimes I wonder why you don't stop the flow of money they have with the resources you have at your disposal Bruce,"

Batman just frowned at this and never really considered doing that; it's true he does have the resources to stop their flow of cash, but the problem they could always get more and Oracle never thought of it either, as she just thought they stole things to make money and survive, it is something new she would need to look into as well, while Batgirl just stared on as Andrea understood it, as did Robin and Alfred.

"Horace how did you plan to pull it off," said Andrea

"Like I said Q style," said Horace "I'll be using the bat computer for a moment,"

"That's my computer," said Batman

"Thank you for pointing that out," said Horace "I will get to work now, and you can always change yours passwords and codes once I am done"

Horace walked over to the chair and sat down in front of the bat computer, as he cracked his knuckles and got to work like he does by accessing the people who had been chasing him like Lady Shiva, Bane, Deathstroke, Deadshot and a few others, it wasn't long before he successfully hacked into their bank accounts including private and shadow accounts under many alias names, then he simply uses his skills to freeze and empty the accounts into a dummy account he created.

He had just drained every account they have, which it's roughly a lot of money as everyone watched on, even Batman is slightly impressed by what has been done and Oracle could do this in the immediate future as well, Alfred grinned at this, while Andrea, Batgirl and Robin watched on also, Q decided to freeze the assets of Two-face which the former lawyer does have hidden bank accounts and froze the accounts of Penguin.

"So what now," said Andrea

"Simple, have them go after Mister Two-face and any associates," said Horace "As for Oswald I will handle him personally as it has been a long time coming between both families,"

"I don't want any killing in _my city_ ," said Bruce "Just because I allowed 007 to do that, does not mean you should."

"007 and I are different persons," said Horace "He can kill you with whatever means at his disposal that is physically, Q like me can do things he can't like destroy your personal life, so no, no one will die."

"Are you sure the people the people who went after you, won't end up killing you," said Robin

"The people who did won't have a choice, because their funds get them were they need to be, including their passports that had been frozen," said Horace

"Not bad," said Bruce

"Of course it's not bad as I trained my son to think," said Andrea "He may not have my skills as a martial artist, but he thinks with his head, something you should do more often Bruce,"

"What does that suppose to mean," growled Bruce

"It means next time don't have sex with women under a gargoyle statues, and expect spy satellites pick it up as certain body heat can be traced like that," said Horace "And after that get pregnant,"

Robin and Alfred chuckled as Oracle blushed for a moment and Bruce looked annoyed at that, but the word pregnant got him thinking as he looked at Barbra Gordon for a moment and she didn't show any emotion as she didn't tell him at all, that she found out afterwards she was pregnant with his child, but had a miscarriage and afterwards she was crippled by the Joker who happened to be Alfred's son. Bruce some how knew she was pregnant, but never mentioned it or asked in front of Barbra.

"Now it's time to begin," said Horace

* * *

 **Location unknown: Gotham city**

One by one the people who had been chasing Horace Boothrody III had discovered a problem as all these bank accounts and assets were frozen, including their pass ports, in which many of them could not leave the city at all and Shiva did not like this city one bit, as she had healed from the fight she had with her own daughter Cassandra and now all of them had been summoned here for some reason. Then a spot light shines down upon a person sitting in a seat and is flanked by Batman and the one they call the Phantasm, it's the one with the price on his head Horace Boothrody III.

"Greetings, gentlemen and ladies," said Horace "I need no introduction as you know I have a price on my head for a measly 10 million dollars. How about I offer all of you a better deal,"

"I am listening," said Bane "This better be good before I break your spine,"

"Little man," said Shiva "Were you the one who froze our passports and bank accounts,"

"I had help from the dark knight," said Horace "Miss Wu and your account is frozen, along with your trust fund in being the heir to a car company in Detroit,"

"What?" asked Shiva

"What are you offering Mr. Boothroyd," said Deathstroke

"I got to get paid so I can pay my daughter through collage," said dead shot "So have our assets unfrozen,"

"No, because you will listen," said Horace "As I am offering 2 billion dollars on Two-face and his associates, no killing of course. Alive only and it will be awarded to the person who takes his down, the rest won't get a bloody thing and your assets will be frozen forever. Call it a hunt, like you did with me, so do we have a deal."

There is a series of mutterings and ponderings between all of them, sure they could kill him, but then again 2 billion dollars seems a better idea and all of them talked it out among themselves, until a decision is made.

"Very well," said Bane "We have agreed on this, for now,"

"Once we have Two-face and his associates," said Shiva "What then,"

"Then once you have them," said Horace "The person who brings him back here, will get two billion dollars and have all their passports, accounts unfrozen and be allowed to leave, the losers won't get a bloody thing. Now I bid you farewell for now."

The spot light shuts off as no noise is heard in which greed got the best of all of them and then headed out to chase Two-face.

* * *

 **The clock tower**

 **Oracles headquarters**

"So what comes next," asked Oracle

" _I will be going to the Ice burg lounge at this time_ ," said Horace " _But of course I won't be alone_ _and will have an interesting conversation with Oswald_ ,"

"You know he has skills of his own," said Oracle

" _I am well aware of that_ ," said Horace " _And so do I_ ,"

* * *

 **Later on**

 **Ice Burg lounge**

Oswald Cobblepot hasn't heard from Two-face in which his sources had told him he is on the run for some reason and the young Boothrody had escaped all of the people who had been chasing after him, to make matters worse he checked on his assets including his bank accounts and are frozen for some reason, who could had done this and then one of his female waitresses came in and whispered into his ear that someone wants to speak to him and it's Horace Boothrody. That surprised him and wondered what he wanted, curious he got up from his office chair and went to go speak to him, it seem the young boothrody has a lot of gall to come here.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	8. It all ends here

**Q's bogus adventure**

Chapter: 8

 **It all ends here**

* * *

 **Iceberg lounge: Gotham city**

Horace Boothrody III had walked in the lounge what appears for he is alone, but he is not as Batman, Phantasm and Batgirl are undercover in the place at the moment and the place looked packed, except for the private area of the lounge, where the big money makers and high rollers go. He requested an audience with Oswald Cobblepot, Q had never met the man, but knows his reputation as a criminal known as the Penguin.

Come to think about it all of the Cobblepot's dressed like Penguins, some sort of style that made them think they are classy people, but the truth is they are not and will do anything for power or moment. He heard music in the background and ordered a club soda as he would like to keep his wits to himself, then he sees him strolling in well like a Penguin, flanked by two female bodyguards who looked like they should work for playboy.

"So, I finally meet the heir to the Aston Martin Company," said Oswald "Heard you had a price on your head,"

"Guess that means I get to finally meet the grandson of a family of traitors," said Horace "Not surprising coming from the likes of you,"

"Watch your tone with me boy," said Oswald "I can have you thrown out of here or worse, as this my place and a respectful one too,"

"You mean it was your place," grinned Horace "So I should throw you out,"

"Was that you who froze my assets," growled Oswald

"Maybe it was or maybe it wasn't," said Horace "I know it was you who asked Mr. Dent to put the price on my head, he confessed everything…..under a lot of stress of course,"

"You have some gall in coming here," said Oswald "You may own this place now, but a Cobblepot is never down or out. I will get it back,"

"Overconfidence was always your families fault, just like your brother Morgan and just like your traitorous family," said Horace "Like your secret files you keep on people in this city, a lot of dirt you have on them and it will be put to good use to the right people,"

"You want to know why I am called the Penguin," said Oswald

"Because you are lazy," said Horace

"No, because of this," said Oswald

Oswald Cobblepot reaches for his black umbrella and holds it like a Tommy gun as he tried to fire upon Horace, but to his surprise it didn't work and then he blinked as he is decked by Horace who landed a right cross, that made Oswald's head snap back and slump to the floor, his bodyguard reacted, but were quickly taken out by Batgirl. Horace rubbed his hand a little bit, as he doesn't do violence, however Penguin had it coming to him.

"Oh thank you," said Horace

"Welcome…." said Batgirl

Then his mother Phantasm emerged and Batman as well in taking care the rest of Penguins goons consisting of women and of course this place is owned by Horace now, but he decided to give it to Bruce Wayne as he has no use for a place like this and Bruce almost looked impressed at Horace in talking down Oswald with one hit as the young man is rubbing his hand a little bit.

"Not bad," said Batman

"Meet you two back at the cave," said Horace

* * *

 **Batcave: Under Wayne Manor**

At the cave Alfred had been waiting for them as he prepared some snacks and tea in which they did come back safe along with sound, a rarity considering he usually is the one who patches up his master after a case or two, but it seem straight forward this time.

"Ah your back, so I take it, it went well," asked Alfred

"No problems this time," said Batman

"Nice job my son," said Andrea "And you have a mean right,"

"I won't be doing it anytime soon," said Horace

"What happens now," asked Oracle

"Oswald will be deported back to the UK and put away for a long time," said Horace "Sometimes I wonder why you don't deport him Mr. Wayne as he doesn't have an American citizenship and his visa expired five years ago…..oh well it has been a long time coming,"

Everyone looked at Bruce for a moment and pondered on that bit of information from all the dealings he had with Penguin he never really considered doing it as he had been obsessed in putting the criminal away, but not deporting him as he does have the resources to do so. Batman did find a lot of dirt of people that Oswald had on people and he can use that for his advantage in the future and Horace handed the Ice Burge lounge over to Wayne Enterprises as Bruce will make good use of it also.

 **Gotham convention center**

 **2 days later**

The days go by as the International auto show went off with no problems at all and it was report on the news that Oswald "Penguin" Cobbelpot was deported back to the UK for many crimes of his family, along with the Iceberg lounge which is now owned by Wayne Enterprises as it will be renamed the Wayne Lounge. Right now all the cars are being displayed as Bruce is walking around and Andrea is watching from a distance as her son is doing a great job and she will head back home to spend time with her husband. Now the auto show is over with and Horace walked over to Bruce.

"Before I go," said Horace "I discovered that drug dealer you been looking for, for weeks is hiding out in this new bar that opened up,"

"Good work," said Bruce "I expect no less from Mr. Bond's friend Q,"

"And I expect no less from my hero," said Horace "I will leave you something to remember me by,"

Horace winked as he walked away leaving Bruce to wonder what he was meant by _something to remember me by_ perhaps a new gadget in the bat cave and Bruce went off to act like a playboy in front of the ladies

* * *

 **Prince's bar: Gotham city**

 **Later that night**

It is a dark night in Gotham as Bruce Wayne Batman leaps down to the rooftop of the bar in which he is here and odd music is heard in the background as there must be some activity going in the bar, the roof windows are tinted and it wasn't hard to break into as he leaped down upon the stage floor in such dynamic fashion that is Batman, there is people there and wearing odd looking clothing. No women here at all and there are men here, for some reason they are happy to see him.

The air also felt funny in which some people are smoking, as Bruce smelled smoke before, but this is different and made him felt light headed for some reason to understand that people are smoking weed, Bruce kept a clear head as he kept on walking until he came upon a transvestite he could tell he or she used to be a man and Batman felt a little odd in being here.

"I am looking for someone," said Bruce in a dark raspy voice "I know a drug dealer is hiding here,"

"This place just opened darling," said the person "Tell me dark knight, is your rod long enough."

"I don't understand," said Batman "Get out of my way is he here or not,"

"We are all here for you," said the person "Let's show him our love,"

The people surround Batman in which he is expecting to fight them all, like in similar situations before, but the weed smoke is making his mind very woozy and then a masked person appeared in which he tapped his cane upon the floor and everyone stopped approaching him, except for the masked person.

"That man is mine," said the masked person in a disguised voice

"Who are you," asked Batman

"Your lover for tonight," said the masked person "Take him to the room, I will work on his real good, rip off his clothes, but the mask stays on,"

The people did just that as Batman is being carried into a private room as the masked man follows him inside and locked the door as Bruce has his mask on and sees the other masked man taking his clothes off except for the mask. Bruce felt the man's hands upon his body and he kissed him on the lips then his lips goes up to his ear.

"Just let it go," said the masked person "You can trust me,"

"Horace," gasped Bruce

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

 **Next day**

Bruce had woken up with a gasp in bed and fully naked, was it real or was he dreaming. Everything seemed to be normal as his clothes are on the floor and the bat suit is hanging nearby, the bedroom was a mess and there is a knock at the door. Then Alfred comes in with breakfast, Bruce felt like he had a hangover as he doesn't not drink for he suspected it was something else. Alfred place the breakfast nearby him as Bruce is hungry.

"Alfred did I dream all of this," said Bruce

"Afraid not master Bruce it seemed that the lead on the drug dealer was a deliberate trap set by Scarecrow," said Alfred

"And what of scarecrow," said Bruce

"Robin and Batgirl," said Alfred "Had taken him down, he is locked up in the asylum,"

"Very well," nodded Bruce "I like to be left alone now,"

"Understood master Bruce," said Alfred "And oh Mr. Bond is on your private line,"

"I will talk to him," said Bruce

Bruce gets out of bed as Alfred turned to walk away but noticed a tattoo on his master's butt that reads _Horace was here_ and left the room as Bruce went to pick up the phone.

" _I heard it went well_ ," said Bond

"The job is done," said Bruce "And your mission,"

" _Normal mission as always nothing special_ ," said Bond " _And in the end that is all that matters, I hope Q wasn't any trouble_ ,"

"No trouble at all," said Bruce

" _Good, good, talk again in the future_ ," said Bond " _As I will be picking up Q at the airport later_ ,"

"Did you know that Mr. Boothrody is bi-sexual," said Bruce

" _I did_ ," said Bond " _And it's old news to me_ ,"

"Why doesn't he come on to you," asked Bruce

" _Because he knows better to do just that_ ," said Bond " _With me_ ,"

"I see," said Bruce "It was interesting to work with and I wonder what he meant by _something to remember me by_ remark he made the other day,"

" _Oh come now you are the worlds greatest detective, surely you can figure it out on your own_ ," said Bond with a slight chuckle

"Is that suppose to be funny," said Bruce

" _No, Miss Money Penny is nearby and make a joke_ ," said Bond " _Well time to speak to M, got to go, and word of advice don't drop the soap in Arkham_ "

A _click_ sound is heard as Bruce hangs up the phone and puts his robe on, to take a look out the window as he glares upon Gotham city as it's protector while drinking a cup of coffee

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
